Escape the Room
by bunnyBUC
Summary: La única forma de abrir la única puerta de la habitación es besando a tu compañero ¿serán capases de hacerlo o se quedarán esperando?
Les traigo un nuevo fanfic de mi familia de cómic oficial preferida :D

Soy un desastre y tengo que actualizar otros fanfic lo siento ¡juro que lo haré! Pero esta idea me venía carcomiendo la mente y necesitaba plasmarla. Así que espero que les guste.

Los personajes son de Dc comics y no me obtengo ningún lucrativo por esto. La historia está basado en un doujinshi SoRiku de Ssize que lleva el mismo nombre que esta historia, algunas cosas fueron modificadas para adaptarlas más a la personalidad de los personajes espero que haya acertado.

* * *

 **Little Kids.**

 **No. 1**

\- ¡Malditos cobardes les juro que cuando salga de aquí las cosas que les hare serán tan horribles que rogarán que los mate!- gritaba el joven maravilla dando violentos golpes a la única puerta en esa habitación.

\- Damian solo conseguirás lastimarte. Ya para por favor- le dice preocupado el pelirrojo mirando en todas direcciones buscando alguna pista que les indique cómo salir pero era inútil, estaban atrapados entre cuatro enorme paredes blancas sin sus armas y solos ellos dos. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegaron hasta ahí, estaba patrullando junto con su amigo las calles de Gotham y luego todo se volvió negro para despertar y ver a Damian pegar patadas y gritar palabrotas a una puerta ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó? ¿Cinco minutos, quizás menos o más? No lo sabía porque no llevaba un reloj pero a juzgar por las marcas de golpes y pequeños rastros de sangre que había en esa gran puerta blanca podía decir que su amigo levaba un buen rato despierto.

\- No digas mi nombre idiota que no sabemos si no nos están escuchando ¿Además se te ocurre alguna idea entonces de cómo mierda saldremos de aquí?- pregunta enojado.- ¿No puedes convertirte en Abuse y tirar esa pared?

\- Lo siento pero no puedo, ya lo eh intentado Robin. - le contesta bajando la mirada, se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada y no darse cuenta de que podrían estar siendo vigilados, era muy obvio. Ni siquiera como Detective servía pensaba.

El moreno sabe que no es culpa de su amigo y así como él, también está impotente por no poder hacer nada. Aparte de que no le gusta verlo triste y más si se debe por su culpa.

\- Esta bien no te pongas a llorar, te prometo que saldremos de esta los dos- le dice más tranquilo siendo "amable" a su modo.

Colin le sonrió de forma dulce por ese intento y Damian solo aparta la mirada avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo que dice el cartel?- propone el pelirrojo recibiendo una respuesta negativa rotunda.

\- De ninguna manera voy a hacerlo. No voy a ser parte del plan de un pedófilo- le hablaba alterado a su amigo.

\- ¿Pero qué otra opción tenemos? No nos cuesta nada intentar- Damián se sorprende de lo tranquilo que está su amigo ¿tiene idea de lo que está proponiendo?- C-claro q-que s-si tú no quie-eres p-podemos e-esperar a que´alguien no enc-cuentre, pero a mí no me molestaría- lo último lo dijo muy bajito que si no fuera porque Damian tiene todos sus sentidos muy bien entrenado le sería imposible saber lo que dice, que por cierto le saca un pequeño sonrojo que puede ser ocultado muy bien bajo su antifaz.

\- Esta bien lo aremos- lo dice tan rápido que Colin piensa que dijo otra cosa- Además no estoy de humor para soportar las burlas de Grayson o Todd y regaños de mi padre.- Se excusa, aunque no era del todo mentira, acercándose hasta donde estaba su amigo el cual lo miraba sorprendido.- ¿B-bien estás listo?- se reprime mentalmente por ponerse nervioso, las circunstancias eran extrañas pero seguía siendo un campo de batalla.

\- S-si- le medio grita Colin apenado poniéndose firme, llevaba puesto el traje de detective de Abuse que le quedaba enorme. A Damian esto le parecía adorable.

-Bien- le dice el nuevo chico maravilla acercándose de a poco hasta su amigo el cual cerró fuertemente los ojos y estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello.

Colin espera unos segundos pero nada pasa, piensa que su amigo se ha retractado y está por abrir los ojos hasta que siente algo posarse sobre su mejilla. - ¿Q-qué?- pregunta sorprendido el niño al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con un Damian ¿sonrojado? mirando molesto la puerta.

\- ¡Lo ves! Te dije que era una trampa de un morboso pedófilo.

\- Quizás lo hiciste mal, no era ahí- le responde mirando un cartel colgado a lo alto en una de las paredes que decía "Si quieren que la puerta se abra tendrán que besarse".

\- Ahora me culpas a m...- Damian no tuvo tiempo de recriminarle a su amigo porque sus labios fueron cubiertos de forma torpe por los del otro. Estuvieron menos de dos segundos unidos hasta que Colin volvió a su sitio muy apenado sin querer verlo. Damian estaba en shock, fue su primer beso.

Ambos escucharon unos ruidos que alertaron a ambos, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y les tomó unos segundos reaccionar.

\- Ya era hora, larguémonos de aquí Colin- le grita corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ah Colin le toma más tiempo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado pero empieza a correr detrás de su amigo tropezándose en varias ocasiones. Ambos salen del lugar que resulta ser un almacén abandonado.

Damian quiere entrar al lugar y buscar a los responsables pero se dice que lo hará después de llevar a su amigo de vuelta al Orfanatorio, estaba muy cansado casi ni se podía parar y ver como el sol comenzaba a salir les decía que estuvieron atrapados toda la noche.

\- Vámonos Colin, te acompaño hasta el orfanato- le dice serio a su amigo comenzando a caminar.

\- P-pero que hay de...- Colin intenta decir algo pero un bostezo lo gana.

\- Eso lo resolveré más tarde, mírate. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.- Responde antes de chocar con un bote de basura.

\- Tu también te ves cansado- dice burlonamente avergonzando al otro chico.

\- Cállate y vámonos si no quieres que te deje en este lugar- le grita comenzando a caminar hasta la calle principal con Colin riéndose detrás de él. Ese sería un lago camino pensaron.

 _Player Number one winner_

* * *

waaa espero que les haya gustado. Los que abran leído este doujinshi sabrán que los chicos no tendrían que haber escapado pero Colin y Damian no son tan Inocentes como los pequeños Riku y Sora.

En el siguiente capítulo habrá TimKon, luego seguirá JayRoy, HalBarry y quizás SuperBat. Tengo pensado poner a Dick pero ustedes díganme con quién les gustaría, Batman (en ese caso sacaría el SuperBat y lo reemplazaría por otra pareja), Wally, Bárbara, algún otro?

Nos vemos en la próxima :D


End file.
